


only one

by itizal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, S&M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itizal/pseuds/itizal
Summary: Bucky decides to satisfy Sam's only sexual fantasy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	only one

"No."

"C'mon, Sam."

"No."

"I told you my Pirate fantasy."

"I said no, Bucky."

"Sammyyyyy!"

"Drop it, okay?"

"I'll tell you another one of mine."

"Jesus, how many fantasies you got?" 

Sam looked suspiciously at his boyfriend, perched in the passenger seat. Bucky still took his breath away even after all this time.

"Enough to keep us satisfied for a very long time. Just tell me one," Bucky begged shamelessly.

"I've only got one." Sam muttered, looking very intently at the road as he slipped the car into fourth.

"What? Only one?" Bucky immediately began to digest this bit of info and couldn't figure out if he should be delighted or angry with his boyfriend that he only had one fantasy about their sexual lives. Bucky, himself had many and Sam was the star of every single one of them.

Sam sighed softly. Bucky immediately saw the opportunity to use his latent acting ability to pry the information out of his reluctant partner. "Well I guess I don't really turn you on then," he said quietly. He peered out the window with a deep, exaggerated sigh feeling.

Sam's gaze on him. "Bucky?"

"Hmmm?" Another deep, dramatic sigh.

"Shit, man. Don't do that to me!"

"Does that mean you'll tell me your fantasy?" Bucky said eagerly, his forlorn attitude quickly dissipated.. 

Sam didn't answer right away, weaving his way around traffic, before replying. "I...I...I want to be your....." the rest was mumbled.

"What cha say, Sammy? I didn't catch that." Bucky leaned over and was surprised to see the fine sheen of sweat on Sam's forehead. _He's really embarrassed about this,_ he thought gleefully. _This is gonna be good._

Sam glared at him and then looked at the road as if wishing it would swallow him up. "I said I want to be your ...I... want you to pick me up." The last words were forced out between clenched teeth.

There was a profound silence while Bucky's brain took in this momentous announcement. "That's all? That's nothing, Sammy. I mean compared to some of mine...." This time it was Bucky's voice that trailed off as he realized Sam hadn't told him everything. "Okay, give. What else?" He noticed Sam's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel and for the first time he actually felt sorry for his boyfriend. But he wasn't going to let up.

"You have to...ya'know, have to use...need to...." 

"Hell, Sam, will you just spit it out. You're making _me_ nervous." 

Sam took a deep breath wishing Bucky wouldn't look at him. "I like it rough." 

Bucky's blue eyes narrowed as he glanced at the sprawled figure next to him out of the corner of his eye. He sat back in absolute astonishment. "Let me get this straight then. You want me to pick you up on the street as a boytoy," he began, waiting for Sam's nod before continuing, "take you somewhere where you want your sex rough." Sam nodded again very nearly hitting a little old granny crossing the street, her curses going unheard amidst this startling confession. "Okay." Bucky nodded solemnly.

"What do you mean, okay?"

"I mean let's do it. We should probably wait for the weekend, don't you think?"

"You'd really do this, Bucky, for me?"

"Of course, babe. Why is this any different then your acting out my Pirate fantasy?"

"Right."

Bucky proceeded to silently make plans without waiting for Sam's reply.

* * *

Several weeks later, Bucky parked the car a couple of blocks away from the designated spot and began to walk toward where Sam should be waiting for him. He turned the corner and there was "the Boulevard" where male prostitutes displayed themselves prominently for all to see.

He peered over his sunglasses at several of the men as if weighing them but his eye was all on Sam still half a block away. Bucky had taken much delight in picking out the clothes for Sam to wear. This is how he wished his boyfriend would dress all the time. The mere site of Sam looking like that made his heart race and blood quicken. 

Sam wore black leather shorts that made his ass look more amazing than it already was, but they were so snug, he knew Sam could barely even sit down, with a tight, tight cropped black t-shirt that allowed even his erect nipple to show on the muscled frame, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. His beautiful brown skin was glistening under the streetlights. 

Bucky grinned and gleefully rubbed his hands together as he sped up. But before he could reach his prize, and to his utter horror, he saw another man approach Sam and talk to him. The large, blond man reached out a hand to fondle the prominent bulge in Sam's pants. He heard Sam's easy laugh and retort that the man couldn't possibly afford him. Then he heard the man offer a second amount and almost choked on his gum. Sam shook his head and turned away and Bucky hurried to catch up to him.

The blonde man who had been talking to Sam called after him, "He's a beauty, friend, but you'd have to sell the house to afford him." 

Sam had stopped and leaned up against the wall with a heeled boot flat against the building. Bucky had slowed and casually approached him. "Hey," he called in way of a greeting. "Is that right? You lookin' for someone... special?" 

Sam looked him up and down and appeared to like what he saw. "I could be persuaded." 

Bucky felt his cock twitch. "How much?"

"Depends on what you want, doesn't it? A quick blow job'll cost ya 100. I stay the night and I do whatever you want, and it'll cost you 500 big ones."

Bucky seemed to contemplate the amount, "Are you worth it?"

"I've had no complaints and I get plenty of repeat business."

Bucky appeared to think this over and noticed they had drawn a crowd of prostitutes who hadn't heard this kind of money being negotiated on this corner before. "I can do whatever I want, huh?"

"As long as I don't end up in the hospital, anything you want."

"I'll take you for the whole night." The two men started toward Bucky's car amid catcalls and whistles and cries of take me, take me. 

Bucky glanced at Sam who showed no expression at all on his handsome, brown face. Up to this point, the scenario had been roughly played out beforehand but everything after this was all a surprise for Sam.

Bucky gleefully rubbed his hands together in joyful anticipation of the events to come. They walked side by side and Bucky slid a hand down to the beautiful leather encased ass and enjoyed the minuscule jump in the flesh he caused.

"So where we goin'? Your place?" Sam said with a voice a few notes higher than normal. 

Bucky lifted a single finger and placed it gently on Sam's lips. "No talkin', doll, unless I say. And no, we are not heading to my place. I've got other plans for you, darlin'." 

He told Sam to walk in front of him and eyed that glorious black clad figure and the smooth play of muscles as they headed for the car. They approached the black Porsche Bucky had managed to borrow from Tony. 

"Name's James, by the way. Yours, handsome? You can speak now." Bucky turned to Sam holding the door open for him and enjoyed the shock on Sam's face at the beautiful, sleek car. "S...Sam," he managed to stutter without taking his eyes off the car.

"Nice name to go with the nice body." Bucky leaned closer to him and put one hand on the hard chest and rubbed the nipples through the shirt till he felt them responding. "Right. In you go, doll." Bucky drove off with Sam shooting him frequent stares. As they pulled up to a red light, Bucky reached over and began to rub Sam's bulging basket and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. "I'd like to see what I've paid for. Let's have a look, shall we?" He figured if he got nothing else out of this night except to see the usually unflappable Samuel Wilson shocked twice in one night, it would be worth the expense. "C'mon, hurry up."

Sam moved to unzip the shorts that were now so tight he felt nothing below the waist - well, almost nothing. His cock practically jumped at the chance of freedom and he gave a sigh of relief. Though they were now moving again, Bucky reached over and began to fondle the thick cock, taking time to rub his thumb over the weeping slit. Sam's fingers were making deep indentations in the leather upholstery but he didn't say a word. "It's mine. It's mine, isn't it?" Sam crooned.

"It's yours. You paid for it." Sam agreed rather breathlessly.

Bucky took his hand away to make a turn and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "Mmmmm, you taste good, doll. So far you're worth every cent." 

Sam's eyes widened once again as they drove up to a luxury hotel. Yes, another favour from Tony. But Sam didn't need to know that.

Bucky reached behind the passenger seat to the back and pulled out a small, brown leather bag and a leather overcoat. "Here put this on. They probably wouldn't let someone inside lookin' like you do right now. Leave your cock out, though. Understand?" 

Sam swallowed but nodded and made sure the coat was securely wrapped around him and his hanging cock. Bucky checked in and then led Sam to the elevator. They passed one up that had people in it and Sam began to tremble as he imagined what was in store for him on an empty elevator. Once the door closed, Bucky roughly shoved Sam against the wall and ripped open the overcoat to reveal Sam in all his glory. Bucky fell to his knees and practically inhaled the cock in one swift movement.

"God, James!" Sam gasped and watched in horror as the floors sped by and then slowed. "Bu- James!" he screamed softly. 

Bucky quickly stood up and closed the overcoat over the straining cock just as the doors opened and two couples got on animatedly talking with each other. Sam was breathing heavily and to his immense relief the next floor was theirs and Bucky stepped out and waited for Sam. When the doors closed, Sam was again slammed against the corridor wall.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, did I?" 

And before Sam could reply, the coat was then thrown open and Bucky pulled the short shirt up and began to lick and suck on Sam's overly sensitive nipples. Sam felt his knees grow weak and his heart begin to pound as he glanced anxiously down the hall. He couldn't tell if it was from the delicious sensations that Bucky was causing him to feel or from an anxiety attack. Bucky was going too far. Doing this in private was one thing but they could be arrested for what they were doing out here. He glanced down to see Bucky's dark brow hair bobbing up and down almost in rhythm with his cock which refused to listen to it's owner frantic pleas. He gave a low moan as his head and his body felt pulled in two different directions.

"Like that, do you?" Bucky said lifting his head just as the elevator pinged to announce it's arrival.

He briefly tongued Sam's open mouth and closed the coat once more and then casually strode down the hall. Sam followed Bucky, weaving slightly, in a completely mindless daze and into a luxurious suite where a bottle of champagne awaited them in a silver bucket.

Bucky set the bag on the bed before turning to Sam, "Strip."

Bucky opened the champagne with a loud pop and turned to pour them in the provided flutes. He sipped his and watched as Sam toed off his boots and then struggled out of the shorts and shirt. As often as Bucky had seen Sam sans clothes before, he never had the opportunity of just staring at him like this - like he was a French dessert presented on a silver platter. He walked around the silent, still figure and could see Sam blush when he told him to turn around, to squat, bend over and stand again. He ran his hands over the preferred smooth dark skin on his chest and down to the freshly shaved genitals and ass.

"Are you clean inside?" Bucky asked as he pinched the erect nipples. Sam swallowed and nodded. "Good."

He walked around the submissive figure and rubbed the hairless, inviting, ass and suddenly gave the beautiful globes two sharp slaps. Sam jumped and Bucky grinned and took a sip of champagne. He turned to walk in front of Sam and leaned in to give him a kiss. The dark-brown eyes widened as Bucky transferred the sparkling wine to Sam's mouth. He choked and coughed...

"Shouldn't waste this stuff, doll. Pretty good, huh?" He said taking another mouthful before bending over to suckle on the nipples.

Sam's hands wound themselves in Bucky's long hair and pulled the head up to kiss the soft mouth once again. Bucky broke off and began to lick his way down the hard chest. He put his hands on Sam's trim waist and turned him around and gently pushed him so he was leaning over the bed. He continued to lick as he made his way down to the handfuls flesh which he spread open with his thumbs. He gave a quick lick at the inviting crease and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. He suddenly thrust his tongue into the sensitive, wrinkled opening and Sam's whole body jerked in delight. He continued to poke his tongue into the wet warmth while he reached around to fondle the ramrod stiff flesh and he could feel Sam's knees start to tremble.

Since he found himself getting aroused too fast as well, he quickly stood and grabbed the glass of champagne before turning Sam to kiss him. Bucky reached to set the glass down without losing contact with Sam's lips and their tongues warred for dominance as he began to unbutton his own shirt. He felt Sam's hands on the buttons of his pants and he pulled them down and flicked them off with his legs. Bucky reached down to cup Sam's perfect ass and pull him closer and began to grind their rigid cocks together.

Bucky broke off, breathing heavily and led Sam over to the bed. He opened the leather bag and then sat down. "You did say anything, right doll?" Sam looked anxious and excited at the same time and nodded slowly. "Lay across my lap then." Bucky patted his lap and managed to position Sam so his cock was between Bucky's legs and his ass was sticking up invitingly.

Bucky rubbed the mounds of flesh and then quickly hit both sides hard, once. He could feel his boyfriend's cock jump and Sam grabbed the bedspread. Sam gave a low groan from deep in his throat and Bucky, taking this as encouragement, began a series of blows - soft, soft, hard, soft, hard until Sam's skin was hot. He would have liked to continue but his hand was sore.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. He reached into the bag and pulled out a tube of lubricant and a fairly thick butt plug. He wasn't sure what Sam's reaction to the plug would be, but he was fairly sure he'd go for it.

He squirted the lubricant onto his fingers and than began to slowly massage the tight ring of muscle. He could feel Sam begin to tremble.

He slipped in one finger and then lubed up the plug and placed it at the entrance of Sam's body. It met a brief resistance and then slipped right in as the younger man visibly relaxed his muscles. "Wonderful, just wonderful," Bucky murmured as he stroked and petted the brown-reddish cheeks. "Now stand up next to that dresser with your back facing me."

Bucky reached into the bag again and pulled out a short riding crop with a leather loop at the end. To be honest, Bucky wasn't sure he could do this to Sam. He was scared beyond death to hurt Sam in any away, but by God, if this was his boyfriend's one fantasy, he certainly was going to try. "Put your hands on the top and lean over. Spread your legs wide and show me that filled hole," he ordered and Sam swiftly complied.

He stood within a foot of Sam and began to tease the crop over his back and shoulders before reaching around to tease the bobbing cock. He let Sam get used to it and then swiftly pulled back and struck Sam's shoulders.

Sam jumped and gasped and hid his face in his arms. "Sam, are you okay?" Bucky said, his voice all concern. Had he gone too far? Maybe they should stop now.

"Yeah. James?" Sam whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm fine. Do it again. Hard."

Bucky wasn't exactly sure what happened next - it all became a blur in his mind - but he began to strike blow after blow to Sam's body. He never drew blood but the whip left red welts with the hardest of the strokes. At one point, he demanded Sam lay on the bed on his back and he handcuffed him to the headboard. Bucky began to strike at the chest and nipples while deep shudders wracked Sam's body. He teased the swollen, purple cockhead with gentle swats and then would strike at the unprotected abdomen. He heard Sam begin to groan with the effort of trying to keep silent but with each strike he became more and more vocal.

"Christ, James, I think I'm going to come." he cried.

"No!" Bucky yelled and he threw the whip to the side. "Not yet, Sammy. Damn you, not yet."

He reached down and pinched the head of his cock and Sam cried in agony as the desire faded. Bucky grabbed the tube of lubricant and swiftly oiled his long thick cock with one hand while he pulled the butt plug with from Sam's ass with the other. He lifted Sam's knees to his shoulders and then swiftly plunged into the now relaxed, lubricated orifice with one smooth motion. Sam opened his mouth to scream but was stopped by Bucky's questing tongue filling his mouth.

Bucky lay on top of Sam for a brief moment before pulling up to begin thrusting into the heat of Sam's body. There was nothing as good as this. Sam beneath him, open and willing, his eyes wincing with pleasure as Bucky rammed into him with all his strength. Sam gave a small whimper and Bucky reached down to stroke the now erect cock.

"Come for me, Sammy. Come with me, sunshine." Bucky panted as he began to vary his thrusting - quick, short spurts and then the long slide out before shoving back in again as hard as he could.

For a brief moment, he considered whether he was hurting Sam. He'd never gone at him so hard before. But one look at the almost heavenly pleasure that lit Sam's perspiring face and the thought quickly disappeared.

Sam wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist in an effort to take even more of Bucky into him. Bucky shook his head and the sweat droplets fell to mingle with the streaks of sweat on Sam's chest. God, he loved this man. Bucky swore it was the sight of his lover's marked body heaving beneath him in the throes of sexual delight that sent him over the edge.

"Sam, I'm going to come." He gasped.

"I love you, Bucky!" Sam screamed as he contracted his inner muscles at the peak of Bucky's thrust and felt Bucky's warmth spread through him.

Bucky froze and trembled and squeezed Sam's cock and was rewarded with copious, milky fluid splattering them both as their orgasms seem to go on forever. Bucky slumped heavily over Sam's heaving chest, his hair damp with exertion.

They lay like that for several minutes before Bucky made a move to slide off. "No, stay inside me just a little longer, please?" Sam asked rather tentatively. "I love the feel of you in me."

"Well, I will as long as I can."

But nature soon had other ideas and Bucky slid off once his breathing was back to normal. He got up and unlocked the cuffs to Sam's wrists and went to the bathroom. He returned with several wet washcloths and lifting Sam's leg cleaned him off with loving, tender strokes. He grabbed another one to gently clean the rest of the marked body that lay silently before him. He wished Sam would say something. He lay back down and propped himself on his elbow next to Sam who had his eyes closed.

"Was it everything you wanted, Sam?" He asked quietly, and a bit anxiously.

Sam's eyes quickly opened and he turned his head to face him. "Bucky,." he spoke softly, "it was marvelous." He pushed a lock of damp hair away from the relieved blue eyes. "Only you could have turned me on so much."

"Why do you have only one fantasy? Can you tell me that?" Bucky really wanted to know.

"Because I live with my very own walking fantasy, don't I? Don't need anything else." Sam said simply.

Bucky could feel the wetness in his eyes threatening to overflow so he sighed and pulled Sam's head to his chest and wrapped his legs around the man he loved so much. He could feel sleep dragging at him and head on his chest grew heavy on him as well. He was just drifting off when he heard Sam talking again.

"Bucky?"

"Hmmm?" He replied sleepily.

"You owe me 500 bucks."


End file.
